


Truth or Date

by Writerofthelorde



Series: An assortment of first kisses [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: The teens play truth or dare. Toph knows what's going on between Sokka and Zuko and throws in a certain dare that changes everything.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: An assortment of first kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	Truth or Date

**Author's Note:**

> Really this is just a silly little story about truth or dare becoming their first kiss. It happens somewhere after Boiling Rock and before the big fight and you'll just have to imagine they had enough time to fall in love with each other in between. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

One night they’re all sitting around the campfire playing truth or dare because they are teens and they like the excitement of crazy dares. Hakoda was away hunting for food and let the teens be teens in private.

Toph is very very much onto Zuko and Sokka having feelings for each other but not daring to say it and so when it’s her turn to ask she asks Sokka, knowing full well Sokka would never say no to a dare.

“Dare!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“I dare you to kiss Zuko.” She said determinedly.

“WHat?!” They both blink at her and then at each other and then at the ground.

“Uh yeah..! Of course, I can do that!” Sokka said pseudo confidently.

He shuffled closer to Zuko, who was sitting next to him and was already close. Accidentally of course.

Sokka moved in to kiss his cheek and it was a tender moment of close faces and blushes and racing hearts. That was until Toph interrupted right as Sokka’s lips were about to touch his cheek.

“You’re kissing him on the lips right, Captain Boomerang? Cause that’s the dare.”

Sokka closed his eyes tightly. “Toph…” He breathed, partially annoyed, partially embarrassed, and… partially excited.

“You good?” He asked Zuko as he repositioned himself.

Zuko swallowed dryly and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You’ve kissed someone before right?” He asked while he reached out his hand to cup his cheek.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Yes I’ve kissed someone before..! What, are you scared I’m gonna be a bad.. kisser?” Saying it out loud made him realise what was just about to happen, and _shit_ he was nervous.

“No, I just… wanted to make sure that this wouldn’t be your first… I don’t want to take that from you.” He whispered, feeling embarrassed for caring.

“Oh.” Zuko tried not to get lost in Sokka’s eyes while he was so close, but… he failed.

“Ready?” Sokka whispered to his lips, his own face sporting a deep red undertone.

“Yeah..” Zuko breathed nervously.

And then Sokka kissed him. He was soft, and gentle and… passionate. At first, they moved around slowly, just simply exploring. They had forgotten about the others around them in a heartbeat. Then, Zuko’s hand came up to cup his cheek and Sokka deepened the kiss the second his hand touched his face.

Sokka pressed closer and closer until Zuko’s back hit the ground and Sokka was hovering over him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Zuko’s other hand weaved into his hair, making it a mess, and pulling him closer.

They made out for another minute or two until Toph cleared her throat.

Sokka backed off and looked down at him with wide eyes. He quickly moved down and pressed his forehead onto his chest as he caught his breath without having to look him in the eye. He felt Zuko’s fingers moving in his hair. Not moving away, but just simply.. moving around.

“We should do that again sometime.” He only half-joked, still catching his breath.

“Yeah.” Zuko agreed, to which Sokka immediately leant up and looked him in the eye.

“Really?” He was trying really hard to keep his cool and not smile from ear to ear but.. he was failing miserably.

Zuko nodded with a blush, and before he could change his mind he got kissed again.

“You’re impossibly cute,” Sokka said when he backed off once more, cause he was still out of breath.

“Shut up.” Zuko just pulled him back in, Sokka kissed back even though he was out of breath. Except then Zuko remembered they weren’t alone and he pushed him away gently.

“The others..” He said nervously.

Sokka’s eyes grew wide. “Shit.” He moved up and was about to make excuses, but got caught off guard by the sight he saw.

Aang, Katara, and Suki were paying Toph and Hakoda. His eyes went wide.

“Did you guys plan this out?!”

Zuko moved up from the ground and looked around with a frown. “And you placed bets..?”

Toph grinned in their direction. “Yup. Aang and Suki thought you wouldn’t admit it even if you kissed. Katara thought you would just refuse to kiss him at all. Your dad, who has impeccable timing by the way he just walked in when you went all ‘we should do that again’, and I knew that you would admit it.”

“Technically I did not admit that I have feelings for him,” Sokka said matter of factly, and then frowned. “Oh.” He pulled a face.

Zuko felt awkward but somewhat determinedly wrapped an arm around his waist. Sokka looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

“Uh yeah… me too.” He admitted nervously.

Sokka placed a quick peck on his nose and smiled at the ground, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

“Hey, Zuko, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go on a date with me.”

“That’s hardly a dare,” Zuko said with a shy grin.

Sokka smiled and kissed his lips, but then froze. His eyes opened wide but their lips were still together. Zuko’s eyes opened too. Sokka backed away. “I’m uhh… not gonna do that in front of the others again.”

Zuko awkwardly agreed.

Sokka carefully looked up at his dad. He was nervous to see his reaction. Hakoda smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Sokka breathed out a long relieved sigh.

Suddenly Zuko started to giggle quietly. Sokka raised an eyebrow at him.

“I just thought.. Truth or dare? More like truth or date!” He laughed loudly.

Nobody laughed with him. Sokka blinked at him several times before grabbing his face with both hands and kissing his lips harshly.

“Marry me.”


End file.
